


tongue

by miacantwrite



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacantwrite/pseuds/miacantwrite
Summary: she’ll never be able to forget this.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: femslashficlets





	tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i made this like five months ago for femslash ficlets lol enjoy

morgana sighs gently, head lolled carelessly over the headboard of her bed.

"guinivere," she breathes out, running her hands through soft, curled hair. "you're doing so well." gwen, unable to respond with her mouth full, lets out a small hum of acknowledgement.

she's gotten better at this, morgana realises. she remembers the first time they did this together-- faces illuminated by the golden glow of candlelight, and quiet, mumbled confessions and awkwardly fumbling through kisses, the taste of salt and soft, warm skin, burying her face in her pillow to muffle the noises leaving her mouth, praying nobody hears or sees... it felt like ages ago now.

and as much as she'd love to pretend this was all an accident, that they'll wake up together next morning and nothing will be different, the slow, warm movement of gwen's tongue inside of her is gradually ingraining itself into her mind, so that by the time the reality sets in that they can't go on like this, she'll never be able to have the luxury of forgetting.

gwen lifts her head up from beneath morgana's skirt, lips flushed and glistening with slick. the princess lets a whisper of praise slip from her mouth as gwen leans forward, pressing a kiss against her lips. she lets their tongues slide together slowly, relishing the salty taste invading her mouth.

she'll never be able to forget this, but as their bodies press up against each other, morgana decides that might not be a bad thing.


End file.
